dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebi (3.5e Monster)
gate. The other side looks like the same place, but it’s autumn there… and you catch a glimpse of someone who looks like you on the other side.]]'' Combat (Su): Once per minute, Celebi can telekinetically launch up to 3 chunks of stone within 100 feet. These are launched as ranged attacks, and, if at least as large as a Medium character, deal 10d6 damage each. Furthermore, upon activation, there is a 10% chance that Celebi will become stronger for 3 rounds, gaining a +4 bonus to Strength, a +6 bonus to Natural Armour and immunity to all negative conditions (it is only harmed by damage). (Su): Celebi can infuse a berry with magical power and hurl it as a grenade-like weapon. In general, this will deal 1d6 damage per level of any energy type, in a 5 foot radius explosion, with a Reflex save vs. DC 37 for half. The DC is Charisma-based. (Ex): anything hit by Celebi's slam attack has a seed implanted within them. Every round for 10 rounds, they lose 2d6 hit points, and Celebi regains half this amount. (Su): If a full round goes by without Celebi making an attack or taking damage, she loses any harmful effects on her such as poison, disease, stunning, sleep (other than natural sleep), nausea, fatigue, negative levels or ability damage. (Sp): As a standard action, Celebi can ring a small, magical bell. This removes any harmful effects (as listed above) from all targets she chooses within 30 feet. (Su): As a Swift action, Celebi can shift all beneficial effects on her over to an ally within 30 feet. (Su): If reduced to 0 HP or less, Celebi unleashes a special magical wish. All allies are affected by a heal spell, and Celebi automatically stabilises, even if she would normally have died. This also works if an effect would automatically kill her. This only works once per day, and once stabilized she can still be slain. (Su): Celebi has incredible powers of time. She can cast a Gate (travel version) ability as a Supernatural ability at will, except it links to the same place and plane, in a different time period. She can also cast Foresight at will, and always has an additional standard action available, much like the old Haste granted. (Sp): At will: magical leaf (missile storm), confusion, poison, control weather, energy ball (fireball changed to deal Light damage), entangle, stealth rock (cometfall set as a trap that triggers when someone enters the targeted square), Delayed (3 rounds) wail of the banshee, Delayed (2 rounds) final rebuke, telekinesis, slow, time stop; 3/day: leaf storm (50' radius, 200' tall cylinder area takes 2d6 slashing per level, Ref half with no Evasion, cannot be used again for 3 rounds). Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs are 10 + Spell Level + Celebi’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Celebi has a caster level of 30 and save DC of 22 + spell level. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20